


未亡

by MasterTesla



Category: The Ancient One/you
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTesla/pseuds/MasterTesla





	未亡

你用力拽了很久的车门。

报警铃声也响了很久，尖锐的声音一阵阵划过你的脑子。又过了半晌，你方才茫然地在这噪音的提醒中找回了一点意识，掏出车钥匙按停了报警器。

你拉开车门，跌坐在驾驶座上。手伸进包里乱摸一阵找到醒神剂，你狠狠吸了一口气，刺鼻的味道终于让你清醒了一点，脑仁儿仍拧成一团般发疼。

你都有些怀疑自己不是醉酒而是被下了药了。

“他们应该为一位单身独居的女士考虑一下。”你嘟哝着谴责这场酒会，系上安全带，打开安全驾驶程序。显示屏弹出“是否开启语音导航”消息框，你抬起的手指僵了一下，关掉它。

感觉就像浸透了酒精的棉絮堵在了你的胸口里。

……

“为了一个破程序让我多体验开车？他们的强大处理器被狗吃了吗？”你曾经对你的爱人这样抱怨，进而无赖地不知第几次开始死缠烂打，“亲爱的教教我，求你了，我保证只要学会画传送门就好，绝不觊觎任何……”

“有点出息，首席研究员小姐。”蓝牙耳机那端，古一法师轻柔又扬高了尾音的语调听起来像是宠溺又拒绝的揶揄，“为了你那一手烂车技以及不想在乎疲劳驾驶和醉驾的危险想法。毕竟传送门这种方式被研究出来，很大程度是因为当时没有有效率的交通工具。”

“哦嚯，不同行业的业内福利。所以我得靠自己敲完这堆能让我的危险想法被允许的代码？”你挑挑眉，“可再这样下去我就会强制‘被获得’你的情侣发型，虽然这很可爱，但这样的话你以后可怎么随时来找我呀？”

耳机那端寂静了几秒，接着平和沉稳却略带危险的声音响起：“我可不需要头发，就能找到任何时候任何地点移动中的你，只要我想。”

“Wow，听起来像是酷毙了的卫星定位！”你兴奋地打了个响指，随口开起了玩笑，“那你让我录一个语音包，等我完成了以后用于导航部分。就一个插件，只有我有别人没有那种。”说着，你煞有其事清清嗓子，模仿起语音导航的腔调，“请求指引。”

“请掉头，您的自负已影响到本次旅程。”对方笑起来，配合地给出无情敲打，“指引如下：放弃吧。”  
……

你没有保存过她的声音。在那一天到来之前，你以为永远没有这个必要。

路灯暗沉，橙色光芒折射于车窗上密布的雨珠。你把车开得呼啸，橙色的光点连成一道道将连未连的火光，像极了故人将访的样子。

痛饮的后劲太足，你揉了揉太阳穴，几乎要全权把驾驶任务委托给软件了。  
……

“前方五十米处左转。”

即使是突然响起的声音也没能让你清醒一点。

……嗯？？？

等等！

“什么垃圾后期，让一款涉及交通法的软件遇到了误触问题？”你简直要疯，几乎想象起哪天你得为更严重的误触被卷入官司，该死，车载控制屏去哪儿了？你神志不清乱摸着，忽略了那条语音的实质内容。

“请掉头，你已偏离路线。”

语音再次出声提示，而你猝然安静下来。

真像。

“他们应该意识到这样的声音会让有些人把油门踩到底。”你哂笑一声，头无力地靠在座椅上。

说起来，软件里上千个语音包都是你下的，谁还没有过一段痴心妄想的时间了？你热衷于收集各种配音——至少腔调是极其相似的，但自从你意识到所有的语音你都只听过加入软件那第一次后，你才不得不承认这种缅怀方式实在是糟糕透了。

“请掉头，你已偏离路线。”

静谧而礼貌的声音尽忠职守，仿佛全然不知驾驶员的刻意忽视。

对于第三次响起的语音，你不予置理，手松松搭在方向盘上，透过车窗漫无目的看向前方的路。你的爱人…你没来得及保存为数据的爱人，她的音色相当的…奇特，永远都是轻轻的，平缓的，无限贴近的，像贴着你的耳根，像在牵着你的手，像在用她那双带着雾色的湖绿眼睛凝视你。

玻璃反着光，你微微偏头，对上自己的眼睛，想象上一个坐在你车上、离你比这还近的人。古一不太喜欢车里的气味……古一不太喜欢副驾驶，她会在后座上，通过镜子你全程看着她的眼睛……古一在你第一次开车上路时故意贴近你的耳根，带着温度的气流轻暖地绕在你的耳根……古一，至尊法师，有过一段和你在一起的时间是姚……

你干脆闭上眼，听天由命般等待这个bug随时出现，任由记忆与响起的声音杂糅。安全程序已经上市了，你是改变交通法的女人，你甚至想张口得意地反驳，但那阵让你认清现实的无力感嘲笑着让你保持安静。

“请不要放开方向盘。”那个声音始终柔和耐心。

噢，它很像，很像，太像了，你眯眼微笑着任程序漫无目的乱开车，只是希望油量剩余25％自动停车时选一个好地方。如果是古一本人，她会半是本着纠正你混蛋作风的目的半是兴致，用上你们乐此不疲的把戏，贴着你的耳根轻言慢语直到你面色涨红硬撑着不让自己酥软或躁动，便仿佛无事发生一样坐回去，如此这般直到你认载地乖乖认真开车，又心有不甘地偏头看她映在玻璃上模糊的影子。

现在影子则更加无奈地看着你。

“你的车技实在是太糟糕了，亲爱的首席研究员小姐。”

“能用数据模拟的事情，我非得去做，这才是更糟糕的bug.”你轻哼一声。

“那么这样呢？”你的后颈又有痒丝丝的热气在轻拂，低声的耳语扣人心弦，“这样的bug，你同样认为很糟糕吗？要试着自己用数据模拟一下吗，我的女孩？”

不，去他妈的现实，享受吧因为你醉了，这样的机会可不多见，这是你的意识，你想做什么都可以。

“是的，你可以随便做你想做的事。”古一笑着附和你的内心想法，由着你伸手到座椅后抓住了她的手，“所以，你仅仅想这样在路上前行一夜，然后听我一直重复那些话吗？”

你干脆利落地按下某个键，驾驶位的座椅靠背缓慢向后躺平。

“真的没人阻止过你这种放肆的出行方式吗，仅仅只是因为你是个不错的程序员？”古一的膝盖紧挨着你，你顺势枕上去，听她谴责的话语，仰视她蹙起的眉，向上伸手。

“大概没用。”你轻哼一声，抚平她的眉头，再一路向下，经过柔软的地方，停下来捏了捏，“想不到吧，你觉得你还在时不纵容我乱来会是一件好事，可是我只听你的话。所以这一切都得怪你。”

“嘘，别再训我了，我可不是你那些学徒，而且这是我的意识。”你掩住古一即将出口严肃话语的唇，一把拉她到了同一高度，翻身压上，抚摸从窗外映在她脸上的光影。

“——我可以做任何事情，只要我想。”

那双永远盛装着睿智的眼睛闪了闪，慢慢闭上；再睁开时，湖绿色的深渊中起了某些奇异的、细微的反应。

“那就——只能如你所愿了。”

轻声，咬舌，尾音上扬，压低的喉音细微而清晰，又带着微微沙哑的欲望。显然古一熟练调情的方式。此番运用在你身上更是如鱼得水，像是尘封的陈酿历久弥醇，初融的雪水不减清冽。

这是个太过真实的梦。

她勾着你的脖子应和你的轻吻，舌尖碾压挑逗，让你心醉神迷的同时又忍不住想象她的舌尖落在你身上其他部位——你更急迫地回馈，牙齿在她的唇上留下浅浅的咬痕。

“别在这里，”古一扣着你的后脑勺，“去合适的地方。闭上眼睛。”

你笑着用鼻尖蹭她的脸，失去视觉感官更让你觉得刺激，“至尊法师终于愿意在做爱的时候分享业内福利了吗？你不喜欢的汽车居然比我本人更具有影响力，真让人恼火。”

重心猛然调换带来了一阵天旋地转，你睁眼，白色的床具上是仅着浴袍的古一，她腹部的温度仍然通过你的胯部传导，你们的姿势没有任何变换，这样的默许令你欣喜若狂。

“有点出息。”一副无奈的样子，显然她知道你想到了什么。

“我仍然不打算释怀，姚。”你报复性地隔着浴袍抚弄她的敏感部位，迟迟不进入重点，“我说了我适合在上面，你却只在意识层面给我这个机会。”

“……你在同时折磨你自己。”古一声音中的淡定出现了一丝分崩离析的迹象，却还是恼人的话，“你湿的厉害，从我在车上开口后不久就开始了。”

你妥协地撇撇嘴，拉开两人的浴袍。

“是是，我无所不知的神。”

“你应该抓住我给你的机会。”古一好声好气地疏导，带着不常出现的威胁，“不要让我让着你的心思被欲望超过。”

你开始控制不住地笑，知道在做爱时这样非常不礼貌，可你停不下来，“好了，我已经满足了，听到你这句话。”你低跪着，膝盖抵在她的双腿间，手肘硬撑着抵御热水浴后的浑身酸软，橄榄味的沐浴露香气残留在皮肤上，“我无所不能的神，我给你带来了压抑不住的欲望，这本身就是赏赐。”

“为什么人编的起源神话总是那么脱离实际？”你喘着气，牙齿轻轻抵过古一玲珑而性感的骨头，用口唇处温软的皮肤感受。她在你身下，没有平日里的身高差距，你可以享受到全部，“他们早有了享受的意识。为什么他们已经初尝云雨，编出的每一个神创世人的过程却都是那么严肃又无趣？”

“你连做爱时都学不会集中注意力。”古一惩罚般扇了几记你的臀肉，你感到身后双丘的颤动从掌掴处扩散波及至私密泛着水光的地方，火辣辣的轻微痛楚又让你差点忍不住就此释放。

“神才不会那么高高在上，亲爱的，”你吃吃笑着，吮吸雪白肌肤上每一个你留下的红痕，含住她高耸顶端上的褐色小点，舌尖抵上乳晕缓慢舐过一圈，含混不清继续道，“他们在虚空中交合，汗水和体液如雨而下。他们讨厌生育之苦，释放的液体像鱼交尾时放出的烟雾自由在空中结合。我们是神在享受快感中不值一提的渣滓，姚，我们碰撞自己的情感，模仿神明做过的事情，却还是须臾间就失去生命活力的世人。”

你抚摸，逗弄，泪水滴落在每一个湿湿的吻里。欲望充斥着整个房间的空气，这种感觉你已忘记太久，又不愿按部就班，你享受这个过程，却觉得又一次快失去她了，恐惧与悲伤始终压抑着汹涌的暗流。你们律动，翻滚，强烈又悸动的热气就像夏天的雾霭。织物被搅得一团乱，透明的液体渗透出，在白色的布料上拉出银丝。

然后显示屏的蓝光照亮了古一脸上茫然的神色。

“让我看看……我看看……”你小声咕哝，瞄了一眼屏幕上的器官解剖图，再度低头，“好了，我找到了……根据比例g点应该在……”

“……”古一忍无可忍，翻身掀下你的身体，终于变换了位次，语速展示了压抑着的崩溃，“如果那么多次的经历仍然没有让你学会最基本的东西，我不介意再教一遍你该做的。”

你裸身趴在床上，看不到她接下来要做的一切。轻微的疼痛在你身后烧起，她赋予那双完美的手一定的速度，没有任何缓冲地狠拍在你赤裸的臀部上。

疼痛刺激出生理泪水，你情不自禁躲闪呻吟，也按耐不住地挑衅：“你要怎么教我呀，master？”

“给你上堂课，给你一个教训，”古一抓过你不断扭动的身体，压到她的膝盖上再分开你的双腿，毫不含糊地继续掌掴你高翘的臀部与股间嫩肉，直到它们都染上了火热的深粉色，“把‘忌惮’这个词彻底印到你那聪明的脑子里，让你总有个害怕的东西。”

羞耻而兴奋，疼痛却享受，想躲闪又被牢牢压制，矛盾交织的感觉使情欲的火舌舔遍了你全身。“哦，我是在害怕呢，”你故意夸张了浑身由快感引起的战栗，“我抖得不行了，是不是还要我求饶呀，master？‘求您停下，我会做个乖学生，求您饶了我吧master，别再打屁股了！’是这样的求饶吗，姚？”你塌腰屈膝，小腿伸进古一的大腿内侧蹭了蹭，“或者你要亲自示范一遍吗？”

古一不打算回应你的任何挑衅。通过她不曾减轻的力道，你逐渐升温的后臀，以及她一直未对你性方面的撩拨做出回应，你感受到她反常的意志，些许慌乱让你软言开口，“嘿，我是说真的，我会乖，”你试图活动被按住的双手，无果。她仿佛真的要让你演示一场正经的性爱，除了带着哭腔的呻吟，反抗又享受的扭动，你说不出、做不出其他任何你所想的，“求你了，求你了，”你几乎要认真地脱口而出那些挑衅中的戏言，带着浓重的哭腔，“快停下，我配合你，我会听你的——”

在一阵你终于忍不住爆发出的抽泣声中，古一探手进入你大张的双腿间幽深的穴口，刹那间的快感挤占了你所有的感官。你剧烈抽动着身体，用终于摆脱了束缚的双手盲乱摸索。沿着温度的索引，你找到正确的地方，体验对方相同频率的轻颤，你们身体纠缠，共鸣般频率贴近地喘息与轻吻。你竭力睁大眼睛想看清沉沦中的神，神志却一再被澎湃的浪潮拍碎打散，余光里窗帘的白纱舞动，像身下的人立在夜空中时，身上飘动的衣袂。

你被浪潮剥去最后一层意识，浑浑噩噩，如临云端。

“你渴望我带来的这一切吗？”

似有人隔空相问，余音袅袅。

“是的。”你在混沌中答，看不见的手竭力收紧，试图抓住这个声音，“我渴望你带来的一切。我愿意接受你做的一切。”

“即使是我的离开？”那个声音平静得不像在发问。

“……即使是你的离开。”

你几乎也是平静地重复出来，试图抓紧的手松了松，最终无力垂落在身侧。

你昏睡过去。

……

窗帘没有拉好，金色的阳光透过缝隙洒落到屋内的地面上。随着温度的升高，光斑爬到床上，撕咬起你的脸。

你伸手挡住眼睛，悠悠醒转。

你无意识地拨开身旁衣物，突然碰到的冰凉触感让你瞬间清醒。你疯了似的抓住那个显示屏，戴上耳机，一条一条点开你尘封许久的语音包。

窗外阳光和煦，万籁有声。

你坐在床上，不知道过了多久。突然，你扔掉手中的东西，捂着脸控制不住地笑出了声。

车上与床笫之欢几乎是一瞬间内的转换，热水浴后酸软的感觉却那么明显。是自动过滤掉了没有古一的情节？你无奈地笑笑，当时在想什么呢，果然是醉了，你怎么可能会放过共浴的机会？

你断片了，醉的厉害。

规整好自己，你下楼拉开车门，驾驶座椅背放倒，里程数是你正常下班回家的变化。

“时间是相对的，你说的没错。”你抬头望向树影斑驳间陆离的金色碎光，“现在我得亲身践行这句话了。”

你删掉了所有语音包。

你拆掉了放下驾驶座位靠背的装置。

一路上经过许多缅怀逝者的墙角，亮起的烛火数不胜数，没有一簇是你的。


End file.
